a week abroad
by makenzie 3813
Summary: Kenze get's the week home alone with two of her newsie obsessed friends. What will happen? Ok. So this story is wicked old and unfinished. I revised it and I will eventually finish it. Thanks for all of those who have stuck around.
1. introduction

**A.N. So noone is probably reading this anymore, but I decided to come back and edit it all from the begining and finish it up nice and good so I stop feeling so guilty about just leaving it. Thanks to everyone who's still reading (:**

_**Disclaimer: yeah. I don't own the newsies... never did... never will.**_

_Chapter one- information_

"Ugh… that was just about _the_ worst day ever!" I said plopping down on the kitchen chair throwing my backpack beside me.

"What happened?" Asked my Mom, Diane.

"Nothing! And that's the matter; I've been waiting for Matt to ask me out 'cause he's being flirting with me for like two months now. And he did _nothing_. Again. For like the fifth day in a row. Then Carolyn has to go off and say, 'Oh yea I saw him with that new girl that just moved in from Kentucky, she's so pretty. He's probably into her now.' It's just like Carolyn to say something mean to make things worse!" I said huffing about my somewhat lame social life.

"I'm sure everything will get better." My Mom said while she was trying to make dinner. I knew that she wasn't paying any attention to what we were talking about so I decided to snap back. "Yeah, I hope."

I walked over to my laptop and reviewed my mypage,the biggest online forum for our area. I deleted the _about me_ section and added "Hi, my name is Cassie but people call me Mackenzie. Might seem like a weird way to spell it, but hey, I am kinda weird. I live in a big house in a pretty well off town (thanks to my looser of a step-father). My family lives in a house about half the size of the white house; its not so big that its creepy but its big enough to get lost in if it was your first day looking around. I am rich enough to own my own horse (not by choice) and have a person trainer. My trainer is one of the people I am closest to, which may be the reason I have gotten so good at racing. I live in Massachusetts and I am a wicked sport person. As you have noticed race horses, though I mainly do because my dad owns a horse track, and I am also a pitcher in softball. I am an active person but that does not mean that I am good at every sport… you should see my family and I in the yearly family volleyball game... I have a normal sized body for being 5'4. I have kinda a big butt and good sized cherry red lips. My breasts are the size of a 17 year old even though I'm only 14. My own aunt thought that I was older than my step-brother who is 17. Many people ask me what college I am thinking about going to and then they ask him about how the big first year of high school is, even though it is the other way around. I am half Irish and half Scottish but most people think that I am Italian because of my fair tanned skin and my dark hair that is littered with natural blond highlights. My hair reaches down to just below my shoulders. My eyes change color depending on what I am wearing. At times they can be shocking blue or they could be as cold as stone and look like a storm that is about to pass by not leaving you untouched or dry. Having my body and attitude earned me the position of queen bee in school. Even though being popular means being bitchy I try hard not to be mean. My evil step-brother takes on that role for me."

"Well, I do know one thing that will brighten the first Friday of your summer." Said my mother, as I looked up from my computer screen.

"Mom that's in like two weeks," I exaggerated.

"Ten days honey."

"Oh I'm sorry a week and a half." I muttered under my breath hoping that my Mom would hurry up so I could go back on my computer.

"Well do you want to know or not know"

"Pleaseeeee!!"

"Brian and I are going on a trip for one week Starting the day after the star of summer vacation. Then when I get back me and you are going camping with the rapso's."

"OHMIGOD MOM I LOVE YOU!!"

"Kenze, quiet down or I won't tell you the rest."

"Wait, there's more?!" I asked, not being able to contain myself.

"Yes, you are aloud to invite three friends over a day while we are gone. And no more than three a day. Got it?"

"Ohk Mom I promise, Now I really gotta go talk to Carolyn and Margaret."

"Wait, hug"

I hugged my mom and ran upstairs with my computer. One week all to myself, I must be getting good grades or someone died and they are feeling bad because my parents don't even trust me for one night without a baby sitter. Hopefully my step-brother Nick won't be here. I know it sounds all cliche how I have an evil step-brother, but he really is evil. On my seventh birthday instead of giving me a gift he strangled me so hard that I fainted. He really is evil.

Once I got upstairs I got everything all ready and set so that I could invite Carolyn and Margaret over. Since we all had no homework because finals were over and it _was_ almost summer, they came right over. You see being the queen bee has it's advantages. People always come when you want them to come, you get to know people older than you, so when I start high school next year I will still be pretty popular, and I get all of the hot guys. At the moment I am single but hopefully Matt would come to his senses soon.

"KENZE WERE HERE!" I heard Carolyn scream from down the stairs.

"COME ON UP!" I screamed down to my best friends who were coming up the stairs. Walking out my door I noticed that both girls had changed their clothes. We after all do go to a private catholic school but next year we'll get to go to the high school. Carolyn, my best friend and my second in command, was still wearing her uniform skirt and changed into a cute green tank top with a zipper up aero sweatshirt. Carolyn is pretty but not gorgeous. She has dark hair and always wears makeup, sometimes to much. She is known to be the second best kisser, the first being me, and also known to have gone father than any other girl in school, though both her and I know that it is not true. She has been my best friend since forever and ever. My mom said that we were even friends when we were toddlers. My step-dad and her dad work together and both our moms work-out together since neither work. Margaret on the other hand has what they call hidden beauty. People say that I do to when I am not wearing make-up so I guess Margaret could look like me if she wore some and I thank god that she doesn't believe in it. She was wearing sweats and a t-shirt like normal. She hasn't really hit the stage of liking guys yet, even though she is 14, so she doesn't care what she wears or looks like.

"You said it was urgent so we took the BMW." Carolyn's father's hobby is cars, much like my step-father. So he has about ten cars.

"Yes! My mom said that she is going away for a full week in ten days and that I have the house to myself!!"

"OH MY GOD!!" Margaret screamed

"But wait where do we fit in" said Carolyn always wanting to know it all

" You guys get to stay over the **entire week**!!"

"YAY!" All three of us screamed unsure of what would really go on in my parents week abroad.


	2. Shipped Away

_Old A.N. Hey peoples.. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while… well you know it's the second week of school and it's my first time in a new school so I'm taking things slow even this cause of homework and after school stuff. Hopefully I will be able to put another chapter out soon._

**A.N. well so this is it... chapter two... yay I know it's short but it gets longer don't worry.**

_**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own the newsies because if I did I would not be sitting here right now doing my English homework now would I. I only own the people that you do not recognize in the story like Carolyn and Margaret, Nick, Matt and of course Kenze/Cassie.**_

Nine days blew by quickly and before I knew it was the last day of school and the day my parents would be leaving. This, without my parents leaving, was a very special day. I would be entering the high school as a sophomore. My private school, St. Peter the Apostle, goes up to 9th grade even though all of the other middle schools let out at 8th grade. Once I received my diploma saying that I actually did it I got to go home and start the party. Well I wasn't really having a party, which most people at school were surprised of, I was just having Carolyn and Margaret over. Once I got home, I saw the limo in the front drive and a man putting my parent's suit cases in the compact trunk. I ran up to my parents and gave them each a big hug.

"Now if anything goes wrong anything at all just call Cathy. I also asked her to still pick up the groceries while you are away so you just give her a call, hand her a list, and she will be back with what ever you need." said my mom pulling the last minute Motherly thoughts out.

"Mom we went over all of this last night." I sighed, I just wanted her out.

"You sure you don't want someone to stay with you?"

"Yessss mom." I mumbled, hugged her again. Then went over and said goodbye to Brian.

"So you and Nick have fun alright." He said, hoping that I wouldn't be quick enough to catch what he was saying.

"Wait Nick's coming?" I said, getting worried that my entire week would be ruined by the answer of this question.

"Well he said he might get bored at his mothers house so he might want to come over here for a bit while we are away. But you too always get along so well that I figured that It would be just fine."

"Oh, well then, don't... um, don't worry about us," I said not wanting to lie to him, "It'll all work out I promise. Now go or you'll miss your flight. Carolyn and Margaret will be here soon so I'll be ohk."

"We'll call you when we get there." Said my mom getting into the car right after Brian. I watched them and waved as I counted down from ten once they were out of sight.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One… and freedom at last!"

About five minutes later Carolyn and Margaret arrived and the week alone could begin. We decided that since this was our first night we should order out. My parents left me with one of their credit cards so I had just about all of the money in the world. We ordered Chinese food and started talking about which movie to see first. I have to say that we are bignewsie fans so we all agreed right away to watch the _newsies_. We moved the food up to my room and started the DVD. My room is a little bigger than my parents, they think that since I am a growing girl I need lots of room to myself. My room consists of a wide-screen plasma high def. t.v. with video games, DVD, and everything. I have my king sized bed with a matching dresser across the room and a bunch of bean bags across from the t.v. I also have my own bathroom with every kind of make-up in it and a hot tub and shower. Then there's my closet. Many girls dream of the perfect closet and I am happy to say that I just have to open my eyes turn on the light and click the button that opens the door to see my dream closet. It is a walk in closet that has four rooms. One for shirts, pants, cover-ups, and anything else you can imagine wearing; which, of course, are all matched. One overly large room just fit for accessories. Another one for all of my multitude of hats. And the last room is for all the shoes you could ever think of. In all my bedroom is bigger than some peoples houses.

While we were chowing down on crab rangoon we heard the intercom go off. I never noticed how when you are alone in the house how creepy that can feel. So we the three of us went to the intercom and together said "He..he…helloo?"

"Is your refrigerator running?"

"Mmmatt? Is thhhatt youu?"

"Goodness you would think that I was the devil or something. Why you so scared?"

"I'm not scared." I said back to my normal self again

"What ever. Can I come in?"

"Sorry parents aren't home tonight. Come back tomorrow or something. Uh... I gotta go Matt. There's more important things in the world than you yeah know." I said playing hard to get

"Ohk then… I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Yep that's what the girl said" Carolyn said giggling all the way.

"Well you know… we gotta go now." Margaret said feeling left out.

"Bye" we said in unison.

That's when we heard it; **the **loudest crack I have ever heard in my life.

"OHMYGOD WHAT WAS THAT?"

_Old A.N.Hehe cliff hanger… ooo I am so evil… thanks to people that reviewed. I love you!!_

**A.N. well I noticed how I never really did say thanks to the people that reviewed. so shout outs go to...**

**TastingInsanity  
****dizzyizzy123  
****biz92  
****and  
****morghan**

**thanks guys!!**


	3. The Big Bang

_Old A.N. So… anybody miss me? looks around and sees no hand up ohk… well anyways here my favorite part_

_**Disclaimer: oh yea I totally own the newsies…rolls eyes I do not own the newsies but I do own everybody that you do not recognize.**_

**Well I was thinking that at the beginning of each chapter I could like do a recap of the last thing in the last chapter…so here goes.**

"_Sorry parents aren't home tonight. Come back tomorrow or something. I gotta go you know Matt. There's more important things in the world than you yea know." I said playing hard to get_

"_Ohk then… I'll call you tomorrow?"_

"_Yep that's what the girl said" Carolyn said giggling all the way._

"_Well you know… we gotta go now." Margaret said feeling left out._

"_Bye" we said in unison. But that's when we heard it. The loudest crack I have ever heard in my life. _

* * *

"_OHMYGOD WHAT WAS THAT?"_

"I…I…I don't know. Why don't you go look?" My friends stepped behind me and started to push me up the stairs towards the door of my room, where the sound came from.

I slowly started walking up the stairs leaving my nervous friends behind me. Once I made it up to the second floor landing, I turned right and went to the second door on the left. Carolyn and Margaret were out of sight now but I could hear them whispering loudly below about some murderer on the loose. As I reached for the knob of my closed door I heard a voice.

"Where in 'ell are we?"

I sighed thinking that my t.v. was still on playing the newsies. Though I did not recognize that line I just thought that maybe it had gone to deleted scene somehow and that was probably what the large bang was. I reassured myself and opened the door. But when I opened the door it my room wasn't empty as we had left it. I stood there looking at five boys that I have seen so many times on my t.v. screen. Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon, Racetrack Higgins, Mush Myers, and Kid Blink were all staring at me with shock in their eyes.

"Who's are you an' where are we?" asked the obvous bravest, Spot.

"Well I'm Cassie better known as Kenze, and you happen to be in my bedroom." I said with a smirk that I had recently picked up from Mr. Colon himself.

"How'd we get in your room? One second I was in the lodging house and the next second I'm here in your bedroom." Said Mush. He looked as though he were thinking really hard and concentrating on what could have happened.

"Don't ask me how you guys got here. I was just down stairs and then we heard the bang so I, being the bravest, came up to check it out; and here we are now."

"So wait, we ain't In New Yawk any more?!"

"Sorry but no. You aren't even in like the same time period. It's 2007 and when you left it was around 1899 right?"

"Yeah 1899," Jack said finally getting up the courage to talk, "So this is 2007... that 'splains da weird clothes and strange t'ings." He continued, pointing to me and all around my room, pausing at my t.v. which was still playing.

"Whoa, is that us?" Race said finally finding his voice. The t.v. was just getting to the part when all the boys are singing King Of New York.

"Yeah that would be you Race, and all of you guys." I said pointing around the room. "Yea have your own movie... I mean uh flicker." I stammered, remembering what they called a movie.

"How do yeas now my name?" Race said sounding urgent.

"I told yea you have a mo.. uh flicker about yeah so I know all of your names."

"KENZE ARE YOU OHK?"

"Oh no I forgot about them"

"Who?" said Blink talking for the first time.

"My friends Carolyn and Margaret. They aren't the nicest people in the world but I think you'll like them. I'll be right back."

I walked out of my room but moved slowly as I was walking down the hall for I wanted to digest what just happened. _The newsies are in my house! And Spot really is cute. _Since the first time I had ever saw the Newsies I had thought that Spot was the cutes and seeing him now proved my thoughts wrong. He was the _hottest_!

_Old A.N.Sorry that was so short its just that I have been so busy. School is just starting to pick up now so that by the time I have gotten home and got my homework done its time for bed. I will try and write as soon as I can and thank you biz92 for the reviews… and thanks to anyone reading!! Love- Cassie_

**_A.N. Well again.. I have the first how ever many chapters done... so noone reviewing... nothings exciting... welcome to my life  
_****_(:_**


	4. Added To the Picture

_Old A.N. Hey dudes. What's up? So I haven't really had a lot of free time lately. So I do not know when I will be able to write again after this… so give me a break cause we just started to get a lot of homework. Here goes nothing.. Well actually a lot but oh wells. _

"_KENZE ARE YOU OHK?"_

"_Oh no I forgot about them"_

"_Who?" said Blink talking for the first time._

"_My friends Carolyn and Margaret. They aren't the nicest people in the world but I think you'll like them. I'll be right back."_

_I walked out of my room but moved slowly as I was walking down the hall for I wanted to digest what just happened. The newsiesare in my house! And Spot really is cute. Since the first time I had ever saw the Newsies I had thought that Spot was the cutest and seeing him now proved my thoughts wrong. He was the hottest!_

_

* * *

_"KENZE ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US SCARED OUT OF OUR MINDS?!"

I ran down the rest of the stairs and screamed "BOO" when I saw them. I don't think that I have ever seen somebody so scared in their life.

"Apparently so," Margaret said laughing at how scared Carolyn had looked.

"So, what's up there? A monster?"

"Come up and look for yourselves 'cause yea ain't gonna believe me." I gave them a big smile. They knew that when ever I talked like a newsie it was good so they started to smile and walk up stairs with me right in front. We stepped right in front of my door and I turned the knob. Pushing open the door, I already knew what was about to go through my two best friends minds.

"Holy shit... it's the newsies." I heard Carolyn mutter under her breath.

"Hi you'se must be Carolyn and Mahgret. Nice ta meet ya." said racetrack sticking out his hand. Carolyn just looked at it then I saw her searching the crowed and finally her eyes landed on my bed. See, Carolyn said that if she ever met the newsies then she fived Blink. Well she's about to have a dream come true. Margaret being the quiet type likes Mush and it looked like she searched the crowd to and found him standing next to Blink.

"Ohk… Umm… anybody home?" Race said waving his hand in front of Carolyn. She then shoved his hand out of the way and moved mesmerized over to where Blink was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Carolyn."

"I'm Blink." Blink said staring at her like she was the first girl he had ever seen.

"Nice, so um I think that we should all leave my room and go down to eat. Good idea? Just so that we can get familiar." I suggested.

"Good. 'Cause I'se stahvin." Spot said pushing me out the door.

_Old A.N. Sorry it was wicked short but better short than non existence eh? So um… hopefully if I can I'll have another one out tonight. Thanks and love everybody who's reading!!_

**A.N. well here's another... quite short... but it's there (dont worry they get longer after this one)  
****(:**


	5. Carolyn n' Blink

_Old A.N. Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything! I am so sorry its not even funny! I have been so busy. I've only been in school for three weeks and I already have like two books to read. Well, here's the story. _

_**Disclaimer: dude do you really think that I own newsies? Jeeze how stupid do you get?**_

"_Hi, I'm Carolyn."_

"_I'm Blink." Blink said staring at her like she was the first girl he had ever seen. _

"_Nice, so um I think that we should all leave my room and go down to eat. Good idea. Just so that we can get familiar." I suggested. _

"_Good. 'Cause I'se stahvin." Spot said pushing me out the door._"Wow, pushy much?"

* * *

"Yea 'e can get like that when 'e's hungry. So, do we really have a flickah 'bout us?" Race asked, talking to me as I led the way out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Uh huh. It's a really good one too. It's my favorite movie…er flicker of all times."

"Ya know that ya don' gotta say flickah, ya can say movie to, I get what it means." Race said staring at me

"Oh, ohk cool." I blushed.

"God, how big is yer house?" Jack said starting to look around the pantry, looking like he was gonna start drooling because of all of the food.

"Haha, Jack ya want some?" I said staring at him. He turned around with a chocolate pop-tart in his hand.

"Wah is dis? 'cause it looks damn good if ya ask me."

"It's a pup-tart, and you can have it if ya really want one."

"Thanks!" At that same moment Spot and Racetrack walked up to the pantry, looking like they were in heaven.

"Oh my God! Look at all of the food! Do you an' you'se family eat all of dis?" Spot said in his thick Brooklyn accent.

"No not really, I mean, I don't really have a family. Well I do... but I mean..." I said stammering, "Well, it's just me and my parents and sometimes my step-brother. So pretty much my friends eat it all for me."

"Wow, you'se don' got any sibblins?" Race said looking at me as if I had two heads, "Tha's so weird I'se only met one family with one kid. An' they probably have more now."

"Well in 2007 there's nevah anyone with families bigger than four kids." I said with my Boston accent kicking in. I recently dropped my Boston/New York accent because people around me couldn't tell what I was saying. It has been hard, but right now, it was hardest with the group of New York-ers here.

"Why da ya tawlk like dat? I thought dat you'se was frum around heah?" Mush said in an accent that I never knew he had.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talkin' Mr. I-tawlk-like-dis-'cause-I'se-frum-New-Yawk." I said, making everybody else in the room laugh.

"Hey i's not my fault I'se tawlk like this i's jus' how I'se was taught." He said getting defensive.

"Then don't be makin' fun of me." I said while I started to cook up some mac-n-cheese for everybody.

The boys soon after left to explore the house, while the girls stayed with me to gossip about the _boys_... whom were looking around the house gossiping about _us._

"So, who do you think is the cutest?" Carolyn asked me as we waited for the water to boil.

"I don't know. I used to think that Spot was cute but in person he's just hot! But cute, I'd have to say Racetrack. He's such a big cutie!" I responded looking over at Margaret to see what see thought.

"Of course my opinion has stayed the same. MUSH DUH! And you, Carolyn, since you brought it up."

"Blink is a hottie with a boddie!" She said all of us laughing at how she bluntly stated it. At the same time, one floor above and two rooms over, the boys were talking about the girls.

**Spot's p.o.v.**

"So see anythin' yea like Conlon?" Jack said.

"Nah not really. They all's is kinda to hoity-toity fah me." Though as Spot said this his mind begged to differ. When he first saw Cassie er... Kenze he knew that she wasn't your every day girl but rather a strikingly beautiful girl that you only get every once and a while. He had only ever seen one girl that was as pretty and that was his sister. He stood there he though about this special blue-eyed girl. 'God, I know's 'er fer an hour an' I'se already likes 'er.' He thought to himself. Only when Race spoke up did he come back to earth.

"Well, I'se pahticulahly likes Kenze. She's a beauty an' seems smaht. I'd get ta know 'er bettah any day." Race said throwing a bit of his smart mouth in.

"BOYS THE MAC-N-CHEESE IS DONE!" We all heard Kenze scream just as Mush looked like he was gonna say something. But being Mush, he closed his mouth and walked out of the door and into the hall as if nothing happened.

**Regular p.o.v.**

"Dis is really good! What da ya call it again?" Blink said, already done, even though he was the last to get his meal.

"Mac-n-cheese. It's my personal favorite." Carolyn said, flirt in every syllable.

"Well dis is some good mac-n-cheese. I'se is now callin it Carolyn-n-Blink. Ohk?"

"Blink are you suggesting something?" Carolyn said easing over to Blink's lap an inch per second.

"I think so yea." And with that the two started kissing out of no where. One second they were talking about mac-n-cheese and the next they're making out. 'Nice one Carolyn.' I though, 'now me and Margaret look like sluts too.'

"Blink," And that was all it took from Spot Conlon to make Blink look up from his personal make-out session, "You'se gonna stop now or yer lips is gonna be glued shut so yea can never enjoy a goil again."

"Conlon, I think I'se can handle me own newsies." Jack said, all the while knowing he couldn't ever do what Spot just did.

"I'se sorry guys. Erm… new goil yea know?"

"Here Blink, let's go…uh take a walk out in back. Kenze, can I go out with Blink." I could see the pleading in her eyes and I knew that she wouldn't risk anything to big. She also knew that if she did something before me then she would be outta my house before she could say 'I did it.'

"Sure go on. You know my rules."

"Thank you Kenze." You could see that she was trying to stay calm but her eyes showed her excitement. That is where her and I were different. I was able to hide every emotion there is. Also able to look at other and mostly be able to tell what they are feeling. While Carolyn, no matter how cool she tries to play it, you can always read her eyes like an open book for all to read.

"Uh Jack... can I?" Blink said cautiously.

"Suah go on." I looked at Jack who smiled at me.

"They grew up so fast." Racetrack said, once they were out of sigh, pretending to wipe a tear. We all started laughing our heads off at Race's serious yet sarcastic manor.

"So now that we're all comfy with each other," I said smirking while my eyes rested on the door leading to the back, "We should figure out what to do next."

"Well, I'se tired, last night I'se was out most of da night wit Sarah."

"Oh, ohk. Well, here you can sleep in my brother bedroom tonight since he's not here. It's down the hall from my room. I think it's three rooms down on the right." I said leading him to the stairs. Everybody followed me as we went into my room.

"Kay, thanks. Night boys. Be good." Jack Kelly's departure was followed by a few "G'night cowboy." s

"I have an idea on what to do," It was Margaret that spoke this time, probably more comfortable now, "Let's play truth or dare!"

_Old A.N. Ooo truth or dare… that'll be fun! And what are Blink and Carolyn up to? Eh? Well, I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can, I've just been so busy. I mean on my document, that is 6 pages, but here its like 2 scrolls down. So I'm working hard!! review... don't worry I don't bite._

**A.N. Well thats another one all wrapped up!  
****(:**


	6. A Walk Around the Zoo With An Old Friend

_Old A.N. I haveto tell you that I can not wait to see what happens. I am actually making this up as I go along so I'm just as excited as you are. Well you see, right now it is 2:57 am. 'causemy mom doesn't approve of my newsie love, so at the moment I'm a bit out of it so the accents might not follow suit from chapters before. But I will try!_

_**Disclaimer: oh yea I totally somehow bought the newsies in 2 hours… I mean come on be realistic here.  
**_

"_Well, I'se tired, last night I'se was out most of da night wit Sarah."_

"_Oh, ohk. Well, here you can sleep in my brother bedroom tonight since he's not here. It's down the hall from my room. I think it's three rooms down on the right." I said leading him to the stairs. Everybody followed me as we went into my room._

"_Kay, thanks. Night boys. Be good." Jack Kelly's departure was followed by a few "G'night cowboy." s _

"_I have an idea on what to do," It was Margaret that spoke this time, probably more comfortable now, "Let's play truth or dare!"_

* * *

"I call goin' first," Margaret blurted out. You could tell that she was becoming more and more daring by the second. "Ohk Kenze, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, not wanting to be a chicken but I knew Margaret's strategy, she'd torture me first.

"Why is your nick name Kenze when your real name is Cassie?" Spot asked for Margaret.

"Hey, it's Margaret's turn, not yours." I whinned.

"Nah. I like that one, you never told me. Only Carolyn knows." That much was true. Only Carolyn really knew the story behind my name.

"Well, it's not that interesting, but if you say so. So, my real name is Cassandra, but my mom said that I should be nicknamed Cassie. That was all cool and everything and I went by Cassie until I turned 10. You see, when I was 7 I met this girl names Makenzie. She was 6 at the time but we instantly clicked. She lived in California but was in Mass for a family trip. Our families met and just clicked too. Our dad's played golf, our mom's cooked, and our brothers talked about comic books. Kenzeand I had so many good times. I remember once when I was 8 and she was 7 I went out to visit her. That year we went to the San Diego Zoo. We started to get bored with all of the animals so we came up with a plan to do something fun. We decided to all of a sudden run in two different directions and see who could circle the park faster. What we ended up doing was running right into one another because we both circled around the same exhibit," By this time in my story I had everybody listening intently. They were waiting for me to continue and I liked the feeling of being in the center of it all. At the same time, memories started to flood my brain. I started to remember things that I tried so hard to push out. Things that didn't belong. "It was winter. She was 9 and I had just turned 10 that July. Her mom and her. They were just going to the bank. It wasn't even snowing. Clear as ever. Hadn't snowed yet that winter. Well they went out into the bank. Got what they needed and left. But Kenze, she forgot the gloves that I knitted her a couple of days before hand. They were staying with us. For Christmas you know. A white Christmas. But her mom told her to run in and get them. Made it fine on the way there. But crossing the street on the way back." By this time I could no longer hold back my emotions. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I hated that this one small girl could break me down like this. But she could and there was nothing that I could do about it. "She got hit. Flew 40 feet on impact. They never caught the driver. He just kept going. She died Christmas night. It was the worst Christmas gift ever. And since then, I've been called Kenze in memory of her."

"Man, I thought getting socks were bad. But that, that's much worse." Race said to break the silence. Leave it on Race to make things more comfortable.

"Ohk," I said wiping away the last few tears. "Who's next? Umm, since you put me through this... Spot. Truth of dare?"

"Dare." Spot said looking at me with challenge twinkling in his eyes.

"Ohk, I dare you to…"

_Old A.N. Another Cliff hanger…DUN DUN DUN!! sorry it was so short. I just wanted to get it out and over with you know. Oh and as for the story of Kenze… don't use that in your own stories pleaseunless that really happened to someone you know. 'Cause that did happen to someone I know. Well actually to my God Mother. She survived but barley. And she still doesn't remember anything from her childhood. Sad I know but true. So please do me a favor and if anyone wants to put that in a story, not that i exspect anyone to want to, please, please, please ask me!! So on a happier note… I'm going to bed G'night!_

**again.. DUN DUN DUN!! yeah i love saying that. so here's another one... woopie!  
****(:**


	7. Beautiful Girls

_Old A.N. Hey guys, did yeah miss me? Did yeah? Did yeah miss me? Sorry I left it as a cliff hanger then not write anything I just had no idea on what to write. I had everything else in mind on what I wanted to do, but my planed out story ended there. Well, without further ado, I give you chapter 7._

"_Man, I thought getting socks were bad. But that, that's much worse." Race said to break the silence. Leave it on Race to make things more comfortable._

"_Ohk," I said wiping away the last few tears. "Who's next? Umm, Spot, truth of dare."_

"_Dare." Spot said looking at me with challenge twinkling in his eyes._

* * *

"Ohk, I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." I said smiling, knowing that he just _had _to kiss me.

"Hey, that ain't far!" Spot said for the first time having a flash of regret in his eyes. "Der's only two goils in da room!"

"So, one of us is prettier." Said Margaret. Picking up on the 'game' she understood that I was trying to force Spot into kissing me. Lucky for me, Spot had no idea what was going on.

"Common Spot, you'se have kissed tons of goils befoah. One more ain't _that_ much." Much said after having Margaret whisper the plan to him. Racetrack looked at Much who looked back guiltily. I saw them looking at each other but I couldn't catch on to what they were saying 'cause at that exact moment Spot leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"There. There's ya kiss." I stared at him in awe. He thought I was prettiest but still was stubborn enough to not kiss me. I was not going to give up and actually kiss me. I should know that by now. So I just smiled.

"Yep. See that's the secret. Nobody ever remembers that a kiss on the cheek is still called a kiss."

I looked over at Race then whispered to Margaret, "Is it just me or does Race look like he has no pressures in life at the moment?" And that he did. He looked like if he had wings of an angel he'd be flying around using them to their full potential.

"Spot, your turn," I said wanting everybody to hurry up so that I could take revenge on Spot.

"Race, Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Race said as if he had planned saying it.

"Ohk, I dare you to spin this bottle," Spot said holding up his empty root beer bottle from earlier, "And who ever it lands on, You have to sleep in the same bed as them tonight."

"So it's like a double dare?" Mush said finding his voice box after about 10 minutes.

"Yeah. Like a double dare but da person dat it lands on still has gotta do a dare."

"I like the rules you play by." I said, a large smirk playing on my lips.

"Good. Now here's da bottle Race... Spin away." Race took the bottle from Spot, put it in the middle of the circle between all of us and spun it as fast as a root beer bottle can spin. '_Wow, he really has a good arm. Wonder how he get's it. Probably from holding so many papes.' _I thought. Just as I finished thinking, the bottle has started to slow down. Race was looking at it as though trying to caste a spell on it and I was gripping Margaret's arm for support. I secretly hoped that it was me, even though I was supposed to be crushing on Spot I could still get closer to Racetrack. Right? Apparently I was right because the bottle landed between me and Margaret but Margaret secretly moved more towards Mush on her other side and slipped me over a bit to my right so that I was more centered on the side facing the opening of the bottle.

"Well Race," Spot started, "Looks like you got yourself a hot date with Kenze tonight in bed." Race looked at me apologetically and back at Spot.

"Right. Well then my turn. Mush, truth or dare?"

"What do you think dummy?" Mush said with a sideways smile.

"Hey, at least I'm bein' polite and askin'."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatevah. Can we jus' get on wit' da game?" Spot said looking around.

"Suah. Well Much. I dare you to kiss Margaret. Flat on da lips."

Margaret looked like she was gonna faint.

"But dat's not how gentlemen act. I can't jus' kiss 'er." Mush said turning pink from embarrassment. Just as Mush was about to gain up his courage and lean over something stopped us all.

_Old A.N. Sorry that this is all I can type for now. It's like so late and I have to go to sleep for apple picking tomorrow! And I know that you're thinking that I just stopped for a cliff hanger… well I didn't it just seemed a good place to stop. And as for the length of the story it's 3 pages long on my word prossesing so if it seems short it really isn't. Anyways… review… you know you want to! I'll post as soon as I can! Hearts!_

**A.N. I know i know its wicked wicked short. But i think they got longer... i hope... maybe??  
(:**


	8. Threats

_Old A.N. Hey guys! Guess what I just finished watching? The newsies… duh. Oh and last chapter I called Kenze Carolyn once… SORRY!! Well I don't have much to say so since I forgot this for a couple of chapters… it's time to do my favorite part! Drum roll please. _

**A.N. you know... I never did call Kenze Carolyn... what **_**was**_** I on??**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies… I mean who are you kidding? Goodness demanding much?**_

"_Right. Well then my turn. Mush, truth or dare?"_

"_What do you think dummy?"_

"_Hey, at least I'm bein' polite and askin'."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah whatevah. Can we jus' get on wit' da game?" Spot said looking around._

"_Suah. Well Much. I dare you to kiss Margaret. Flat on da lips." Margaret looked like she was gonna faint. _

"_But dat's not how gentlemen act. I can't jus' kiss 'er." Mush said turning pink from embarrassment. Just as Mush was about to gain up his courage and lean over something stopped us all._

* * *

Carolyn and Blink came in, in full make-out mode. Now I was _mad_. No, mad was an understatement. I was going to kill and I had a look that could prove it. Spot had the same look in his eyes, but his eyes really _could_kill. I remember that I had told her,

"Here Blink, let's go…uh take a walk out in back. Kenze, can I go out with Blink." I could see the pleading in her eyes and I knew that she wouldn't risk anything to big. She also knew that if she did something before me then she would be outta my house before she could say 'I did it.'

"Sure go on. You know my rules."

That just mad me more and more angry with her thinking about our earlier conversation. She knows my rules. She does _anything_ without me telling her she can and she get's kicked out of the group and publicly humiliated. She knows this well to. I used to have another second. Her name was Becca. She went out with some guy without me knowing. She moved.

"Carolyn you let go of that boy _before_ I slap you into Arizona and back." Carolyn looked up and gasped. Blink instantly knew what was happening and guiltily started looking up slowly.

"Kenze I'm sorry I just... and we... and well…" Carolyn knew that I was _this_ close to killing her.

"Oh so you just happened to bump into each other at the lips and then stumble into my room. You know that we have cameras I wouldn't lie to much."

"Yes Kenze." Everybody looked up at me to do something because I seemed to be the one under control. Only Spot looked annoyed because I took his spotlight (no pun intended ).

"Now, come with me." I said leading her out into the hall and into the next room that happened to be a bathroom.

"So, what did you do." I said starting to feel the teenage giggly girl in me.

"Ohmigod is that boy a good kisser!" She looked at me and seemed relieved that I wasn't going to kick her out of the house and the group. "And don't worry I wasn't planning on going all the way." I knew that she was lying. She had _the _worst poker face in the world.

"Carolyn, you know that I can tell when people lie, and you know that I hate it. So don't. And I don't care if you go all the way or not. You know that you just have to tell me before you do it. And as for being a good kisser, well just remember, I kissed Tim." Tim was the person that Carolyn was going out with. One day I got mad at her and stole him away behind her back. She really liked him so she took it slow and hadn't kissed him, but I did. And he was the best kisser ever. The next day he broke up with her to get with me. We hooked up, if you catch my drift, and Carolyn naturally found out. Since then she hasn't told me how a guy kissed because I had already kissed them all. Apparently Tim said to everybody that I kissed well and they all wanted a taste. That had bothered Carolyn so much that all I ever had to say to her when we were arguing about a boy was Tim, or the Becca girl and she got it.

I knew that I was being a little to bitchy, even for me. So I changed my facial expressions down a couple notches.

"So, what are you guys doing?"

"Truth or dare. But you are going to sleep in the guest room, and Blink is staying with us."

"Kenze can't Blink go to bed and I stay with you." I looked at her. I knew that she hated to sit out.

"Fine, but I have to take it up with Spot." We walked out of the room. Carolyn hiding the fact that she wanted to smile. And me also hiding the fact that I wanted to smile. Spot. Me. Small space. Always fun. That's when it hit me. Matt. I started to feel guilty. '_wait, I'm not going out with him.'_

"Spot, will you come out here for a second?"

"Why?"

"Because I hafta talk to you."

"Fine. Blink if I'se find out that you'se even touched that goil you'se won' live anothah day." Spot glared at Blink.

"You know Carolyn, you kinda remind me of Becca. I hear that she likes Idaho." I smiled sweetly and walked away after Spot.

"Who's Becca?"

"She went out with somebody behind my back. Boy did she regret that."

"She moved ta Idaho 'cause of you'se?!"

"Uh-huh. I made her life a living hell. And Carolyn knows that it could be her next even if she _is_ my best friend."

"That's jus' mean." Spot said opening a door. And to my luck, it was a closet.

"Not any meaner that what you did. Just the girl way of beat someone up." I smiled sweetly and he smirked.

"Dis is a poifect fit." Spot said looking down on me. His arms around my waist touching my butt. My arms were resting on my hips. He was taller than me, so as he was talking I could feel him looking down at me.

"So spot, I jus' wanted to ask you if Blink would mind goin' to bed and let Carolyn stay up. She jus' really hates to miss out on things, and I told her that I'd ask you."

"Yeah of course she can an' Blink goes to bed," I sighed and started to move out of the room. Spot caught me though and leaned down so that he was as close as he could be without touching me. "You know, da view is great frum up heah." Spot then just walked right out leaving me behind in confusion. I looked down and saw what he was talking about. I forgot that I had taken my sweatshirt off and apparently my other shirt had stuck to it because all I had on was a tank that was most likely one size to small.

"Pervert." I whispered under my breath.

_Old A.N. So guys, here it is. Again it might look short but I have been updating fast. I love everybody that has been reviewing I love you guys!!_

**A.N. Another one out. HURAYY!  
****(:**


	9. paybacks a bitch

_Old A.N. Hey peoples. I am so sorry that I haven't written anything I have just been having really bad writers block with this story. ARG!! Thanks everybody that's reading!!_

**Disclaimer: umm… I promise that I don't have even half the money that could buy the newsies so… don't even ask.**

"_Yeah of course she can an' Blink goes to bed," I sighed and started to move out of the room. Spot caught me though and leaned down so that he was as close as he could be without touching me. "You know, da view is great frum up heah." Spot then just walked right out leaving me behind in confusion. I looked down and saw what he was talking about. I forgot that I had taken my sweatshirt off and apparently my other shirt had stuck to it because all I had on was a tank that was most likely one size to small._

"_Pervert." I whispered under my breath._

I walked back into the room and went directly to Carolyn. She kept looking over at Blink, blushing, then looking down in her lap.

"Carolyn, you can stay. Blink, go to bed."

"Why do I'se gotta go ta bed."

"'Cause I said so and it's my house." Blink looked up at Spot and gave him a pleading look. Spot looked back and nodded. Blink sighed but knew better than to get Spot pissed off more than once in a night.

"Night guys. And Carolyn. Can I at least kiss 'er goodnight?"

He looked at Spot who, instead of looking at me for approval, said, "Suah, but on da cheek." Blink walked over to Carolyn and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'sell tawk ta you tomorrow," he said in her ear. "Night everybudy." Blink said walking out of the door and taking an immediate right into the room next door. 'Wow, that must be so painful to be able to hear everything that we are saying but to not be able to do anything about anything or see it.' I thought as Blink was leaving. 'If anyone ever made me do that… I would _kill_ someone.'

"So, what're we playin'." Carolyn asked looking around the group trying to act normal after her night's events.

"Truth or dare. An' if I'se 'membah correctly, Mush was 'bout ta kiss Margaret." Spot flashed his legendary smirk at Carolyn then redirected it towards Margaret. Margaret looked down in embarrassment. If we had the lights on then everybody would be able to tell how red she was. Only I could make her feel _that_ embarrassed because I knew all of her secrets. It was surprising that Spot had already figured her out. About 20 seconds after the dare Mush leaned over and lightly kissed Margaret on the lips. When he pulled away, about five seconds after he started, Margaret was wearing a _huge_ smile and so was Mush. 'Oh no, Mush is gonna dare Carolyn, then it's Carolyn's turn to dare me… shit she's gonna make me so embarrassed!' Carolyn was the only one that knew my weakness. And if I picked truth, then she'd ask me, if I picked dare, she's get me back like there is no tomorrow.' By the time I was done thinking for the millionth time tonight Carolyn's dare was over. Mush dared her to make out with a pillow… a weak dare for her. But now, it was my turn. Shit… she's thinking.

"Truth or dare?" She had a sparkle in her emerald eyes. It was payback time for her.

"Dare." I challenged, she was not expecting that and I could tell.

"Humph. Fine. Ummm… I dare you to…" She was still thinking, which was either a good thing or the worse thing in the world for me.

"I dare you to… Oh! I know!" It was a trap. Her face lit up again as if to say 'you fool! You fell for it!' And had I fell for it I really thought that truth would be the bad thing, man did I learn anything from myself?

"I dare you to spin this bottle, whom ever it lands on you have to spend seven minutes in heaven with. If you pick a girl then you have to spin again."

"What if I pick Mush though?"

"What about Mush. He's still single." I didn't like this idea but I _had_ to go with it. Looking around the circle I noticed that Margaret looked scared as well as Mush. Racetrack looked concerned and Spot looked like he had just won the lottery with his million dollar smirk on his amazingly tan face. Carolyn handed me the bottle that Race used and I spun it as hard as I could. The clock slowed down and time seemed to last for all of eternity as I watched the bottle slow down more and more and then finally came to a stop. I looked up to where it had landed. Who else did I see but the King of Brooklyn himself looking all high and mighty.

"Go on. You know the rules." Carolyn said making the awkward silence even more awkward. If only I hadn't rushed out of there to get to business then I would have noticed the look of disappointment in his _dark brown eyes_.

**A.N. Well heres chapter what ever chapter it is ("**

_Old A.N. Heyyy dudes... so as you dont know..._

_ im writing another story called Sissy Jefferson so I might not like update that fast for this story but i certainly will try!! well... love anyone/everyone who is reading and thanks and i hope that you liked it... over and out _

_Kenze/ Cassie_


	10. seven minutes

_Yo wasup fo'? car alarm goes off, little kid starts to cry, and world stops revolving yeah… I'm done trying to be gagster now… world starts moving, kid gets lollypop, and person comes out and beeboops their car Soo I'm back. Decided that if I wanted to get to my favorite part then I should get a move on. well anyways. It's late, this is a filler, spot is hot. I'm listing plain knowledge here. So this chapter is important and some is good. But other parts are just pointless. So well here goes._

**Disclaimer: I think you can figure this one out. If not… go back to 2nd grade you numbskull.**

"_Go on. You know the rules." Carolyn said making the awkward silence even more awkward. If only I hadn't rushed out of there to get to business then I would have noticed the look of disappointment in his dark brown eyes._

Spot and I moved swiftly down the hall way, half wanting to go through this and half wanting to run back and hide. We made it to the same closet as we were in earlier and sundered in.

"So, what do we'se do now?" Spot asked a look of mischief on his face.

"Well, the way that I have always played it is that you get ta decide what we do since it was my dare. Then when seven minutes is over they'll send somebody and we go back to the room. It quite simple really." I looked up at him where a smirk was penetrating his face once again.

"So, what do you'se wanna do?" Spot asked wanting me to spit out that I liked him right then and there like most girls would.

"Unless the person that I am in the closet with is my boyfriend or somebody hot," I looked at his face for a reaction from my insult but his smirk only grew wider, "We do nothing and say that we did."

"So, da foist situation is where I'se fall so…"

"Sorry your not gonna get lucky this time Spot. Maybe when I actually know you. But certainly _not_ now." This was so unlike me. If I was ever stuck in a closet with someone as _fine _as Spot I would be over him in seconds. But Spot... Spot was used to girls throwing themselves right at him. I wanted to be different, I wanted to be that one that he _never_ forgot.

"Fine. Den you'se just gonna sit heah an' do noting ta me?" Spot was confused by my answer; it was just then that I knew that I had done the right thing to catch his eye and attention.

"I would rather not act like one of your sluts. I actually have morals. unlike Carolyn, you know." I was getting on his nerves and I could tell. But I didn't care, I was on a roll.

"How do you'se know 'bout dat if you'se have nevah met me befoah?"

"I know a lot more about you than you think…" I said proud of my comeback and timing because right after that, Margaret was at the door knocking saying that our seven minutes were over. 'Thank God.' I thought as I was walking back. 'He had a look that could kill creeping up. I'll have to thank Margaret as soon as I can for having perfect timing…'

_Old A.N. Short I know… but it had to be here… well good night to all and to all a good night _

**A.N. yeah i know it really is wicked short... I would add the other chapter to it but I'm way to lazy to do anything like that.**


	11. nighty night

_Old A.N. Hey dudes, what's up. If you are flowing alone with this still… then I am in love with you!! Hehe, so anyways. You keep reading and I keep writing… and since you've been good little newsie fans here you go……_

"_I know a lot more about you than you think…" I said proud of my comeback and timing because right after that, Margaret was at the door knocking saying that our seven minutes were over. 'Thank God.' I thought as I was walking back. 'He had a look that could kill creeping up. I'll have to thank Margaret as soon as I can for having perfect timing…"_

* * *

"Sooo, what did you guys do?" Carolyn said as soon as we walked into the room obviously thinking that she was the one in charge.

"If we did anything I wouldn't tell you. If we didn't do anything, I still wouldn't tell you." I was getting aggravated again so it was time to get her back. "Well, I mean before Carolyn and Blink came in we did a lot so I think that it's time we hit the sack. What do ya say?" A soft agreeing murmur went through the room most saying that it was 'to late to carry on.'

"But, but, but, it was just getting good." Carolyn looked awe struck.

"Sorry" I said scowling at her, "Race you still have to carry out your bet so come with me, we can sleep in my room" I stood up and got everybody to follow me. I showed them in their rooms, Spot, Blink, and Mush in one and Carolyn and Margaret in the other, then led Race into my room.

"Why do you'se have such a big room?" Race was still getting over the size.

"'Cause I wanted it and 'cause my parents think that I'm a growin' girl so I need space." I noticed that my accent was coming out. It was hard enough to fake not having it around my friends, but then having the newsies at the house with their strong accents it was hard not to talk the way I love.

"Why you'se tawkin' like dat. I thought dat you'se tawked all hoity-toity."

"Race can you keep a secret?"

"Suah."

"I actually do have an accent is jus' that I can't 'round my friends 'cause they'd make fun of me. So I hide it."

"Ain't dat hard?"

"Sometimes. Like when you gotta bunch of guys that tawk the way that you love ta. That's when it gets wicked hard."

"Where's you'se from?"

"Bostin. My home sweet home."

"Nevah been. Is it pretty?"

"Yeah, you'se could say dat. Maybe we'll go tomorrow or sumthin'. Now turn around I'se gotta change." I got out my favorite P.J.'s. They weren't what you would think a rich girl would wear really. Well, not at all. They were huge, made of flannel material, and had polar bears all over them. Then the top was a sweatshirt that was my cousins. It smelled like him to.

"Do you have anythin to weah Race?" I said after letting him open his eyes.

"I'se wasn't really in a situation to pack befoah comin' you'se know." I laughed and gave him big smile and a once over. I never really looked at Racetrack before. It had always been Spot, but as I looked at Race I saw that he wasn't all that bad (if you catch my drift wink wink). I walked into my closet and got the biggest pair of guy pants that I had. I had quite a few saying that I had an older brother and only two of my 20 cousins were girls.

"Heah Race, try these on." I handed him the clothes and turned around so that he could change.

"Dey fit poifectly."

"Good. they'er now yours."

"'Tanks."

"Uh huh, now let's go to bed. I'm wicked tired." I walked over to my large bed and started putting pillows in a line down my bed.

"What cha doin'?" Race said screwing his face up trying to figure it out.

"It's so that we don' really sleep wit' each otha."

"Oh ohk. Cool." We both got on our side and said our good nights.

After about 30 minutes I thought that Race was asleep so I turned from my side to my back and put my hand up on top of the pillows that separated us. In around five seconds I felt Race's warm hand on top of mine. Right as he put his hand on mine I got a funny feeling in my stomach. It wasn't bad, it was just strange to me. So strange.

_Old A.N. So, how'd you like it? And how'd you like Kenze's accent? Well off to watch the Red Sox game… hehehe Go Sox!!_

**A.N. Well yeah I'm really not going to watch the sox game right now. but I will tomorrow... and I did last night... GO SOX!!**


	12. One Eyed Tree Frog

_Hey guys. I have no clue what to do with this chapter so who knows whats gonna happen (not me). So if it seems badly put together… SORRY!! Anyways… time to do my favorite part since I forgot to do it last chappie!!_

**Disclaimer: … wow … that's all I have to say… wow …**

_After about 30 minutes I thought that Race was asleep so I turned from my side to my back and put my hand up on top of the pillows that separated us. In around five seconds I felt Race's warm hand on top of mine. Right as he put his hand on mine I got a funny feeling in my stomach. It wasn't bad, it was just strange to me. So strange._

_­­­­­­­­­­­­_

I woke up the next morning and just laid there thinking about last nights events. After Race put his hand on mine I fell straight to sleep. Gaining up the courage, I turned to see if Race was still sleeping next to me. I tuned my body to face his, but instead of seeing Racetrack lying there, I saw an empty bed. Well, partly empty. There was a note on his side of the bed facing me:

_Kenze,_

_Down in the kitchen. You were sleeping to well and I didn't want to wake you. Hope you had a great sleep, I know I slept well with all of those pillows. _

_Thanks,_

_Race_

I laughed at the pillow remark and got up and headed to the bathroom. I had forgotten to take my makeup of last night so there were splotches of this and that all over my face. 'Great, I probably looked like a freak in front of Race.' I rinsed the makeup off my face and looked at the clock. It read 7:00. 'Damn, Race wakes up early!' I had always woken up early since I was younger. My doctor said that I needed more sleep but I just can't seem get myself to sleep more than 7 hours. I put my hair up like I always wear it. I really only wear it down at home. I put it up as I was walking down the stairs. I decided that no makeup was necessary since only Racetrack was awake. I quietly walked into the kitchen and abruptly stopped as I realized all five of the newsies were making breakfast or eating it.

"Hi Kenze. You want sumtin?"

"I… uh… sure. Why are all of you up?"

"We'se is used ta getting up early. Why you'se up so early?" Race seemed to be the only one that had recovered from seeing me in my pjs. The only thing that I had changed was my shirt, from a sweatshirt to a tank-top. I wish now that I had smaller chest or a bigger shirt because all of the guys, except Race and Jack, were staring at it.

"Oh, well I never sleep later than this. I think I'm gonna skip breakfast this morning actually."

"Why?"

"Well, I, uh, I gotta call my parents then go out for a little." I just remembered my singing and piano lessons. I wasn't the best pianist but as for singing. I thought that I was ohk. Again, as much else in my life, only my parents ever heard me sing and I was about to keep it like that.

"Weah you'se goin?" Spot was still talking to my chest and not to me, but hey he was talking right?

"Uhh, out."

"Well yeah, we'se figured dat out already. Where out?"

"To the center of town. I have an appointment with my teacher."

"Oh so you'se is really stupid?" Spot was getting on my nerves to early in the morning.

"No Spot I'm not as stupid as you. I have lessons to attend."

"And what might those be?" He wasn't gonna stop 'till he knew.

"Piano then something else." I wouldn't give in to him. I just wouldn't

"What's sumtin else?"

"Something that I don't gotta tell you." I was getting mad and he could tell. It was like me getting mad was just what he wanted. He was smirking the smirk that made my stomach feel like it was flying. He had walked closer and closer with each of his responses and now our chests were nearly touching.

"Well, I think ya do."

"And why's that." I whispered. He was so close now that all I had to do was whisper to have him hear what I was saying.

"'Cause I wanna go with you'se. It's boring here with all da little love boids." And that was it, our discussion was over and Spot Conlon had played with my mind again thinking that he really wanted to know or that he really wanted to be with me. I had said one less thing than I wanted because he was almost touching me when he had said his last remark any more and we would have been on top of each other. He left me needy and standing like a fool in the middle of the room.

"I hate him." I muttered under my breath as I walked into the dining room looking for the phone. I dialed my parents cell phone number and waited as it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey mum."

"How are you sweetie?"

"Fine mum."

"You having fun with Carolyn and Margaret?"

"Yes mum."

"Good, you remember that today you have lessons with Ms. Jenson?"

"Yes mum."

"Good. I love you hunny. Brian and I gotta go now." I could tell that he really wasn't waiting for her, he was just an excuse.

"Bye mum."

"Bye."

And that was it. I wouldn't see her in nine days and I wouldn't talk to her for two and that was all she had to say? I might not have helped the conversation but I mean she could have tried to act as if she cared.

"Wow, that was an exciting conversation."

"Hey Jack, how are you?"

"Good." Jack came over and sat down in the chair next to me. "Was that your mom?"

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't said Mum. I thought that it was some mass murderer out to get you." I laughed.

"Nah the only one out to get me is two rooms over and his name is Spot freakin Colon." It was Jack's turn to laugh. He turned and faced me and scrunched up his face to try and look serious. He looked like a dead puppy.

"Yeah. He might seem mean at first but he's really nice. Believe me, I'm his best friend."

"I don't care If you're his mother. He's still a bitch."

"Yeah I know but you just have to pretend you don't care and he'll just move on."

"I've done that to many times to guys and guys have done it to me. It doesn't work out that well."

"Well, then, go talk to him."

"I'd rather talk to a one eyed tree frog."

"Then call me a one eyed tree frog." It turned around and saw who but Spot freakin Conlon standing in the door way.

_Old A.N. so I made a system. On the weekends ill update this and on the week days ill update my other story YAY!! Go red sox and patriots (told you I lived in red sox nation) _

**New A.N. Well that's my reeeevisionnn (: soo i was at this fair like all day today called king richards faire... any you heard of it cause its pretty SICKKKNASTYYY**


	13. Going Out

_IM BAAAACCCKKK!!_

_So did anybody miss me? Sorry it took me so long I just got my computer back, and then I had like major writer block. I was like ARG IM A PIRATE! But like not… well anyways:_

**Disclaimer: um… yeah…i don't own the newsies… at least I think it don't………**

"_Well, then, go talk to him."_

"_I'd rather talk to a one eyed tree frog."_

"_Then call me a one eyed tree frog." I turned around and saw who but Spot freakin Conlon standing in the door way._

"Spot what the hell are you doing listening to my conversation with Jack!?" I half screamed it. 'Great,' I thought 'Now he probably thinks that I'm some sort of freak.'

"Well I dunno you'se guys were kinda loud and I'se jus' happened to be walkin' by and so I'se started listening."

"Did you heah everything Spot?" Jack looked just as worried as me.

"Nah jus' da one eyed tree frog paht." Both Jack and I let out a huge breath that both of us looked surprised about, we forgot we had been holding it. I just it just happened naturally. Even though none of my vacation so far has been what you call 'natural.'

"Spot. I have to go to my lessons in half an hour so be ready then or I'm leaving without you. Oh and Jack, I'm leaving you in charge over all of the kissy kissy people. The girls shouldn't wake up 'till about 11 or 12. Yeah I know they sleep late." Jack looked like someone had hit him with a headless chicken when I mentioned how late the girls woke up. "Hey, they need their beauty sleep. Really they do." Spot and Jack started laughing. "Jeeze it's like I'm freakin' bozo the clown…." That only made them laugh harder.

"God… Kenze, you're… really… funny" Jack chocked out between laughs.

"Wow… I didn't mean it to be that funny. Well, bye freaks of nature." I left them in dinning room and walked into my room to get ready.

As I walked into my room I immediately turned on my computer just so that I could play itunes. I will list one thing that I _need_ when I am doing everything. Music. Easy as that. I turned on my new favorite song, _you belong to me_, and went into my closet. Luckily last year my step-dad put surround sound speakers into my closet so that I could hear it no matter what. I started dancing around and singing. I picked out my most comfortable outfit, my teacher said that it was better to learn if you are comfortable, and changed into it. Pink juicy outfit. I knew that I could have dressed down a little with the guys around, but I do have a status to uphold.

I shut off my computer and walked down stairs.

"SPOT CONLON COME ON!! WE GOTTA GO!"

"IM COMMIN!!" I could hear his feet pounding on the stairs on the way down.

"COMMON CONLON WE GOTTA go." Spot ran right into me and gave me a crooked smirk.

"I'se ready now."

"Good now follow me, the car will be here soon."

"Car?"

"Yeah well I can't drive yet so I have someone that drives me everywhere"

"What's a car though?"

"Oh… it's like a uh… automatic horse."

"Oh ohk. Den let's git dis automatic horse goin 'cause we'se gonna be late." We both walked outside at the sound of an 'automatic horse' beeping.

"Wow, dat's so… pretty." Was Spot's first idea about the car.

"Great it's pretty, now let's get goin'."

"Hello Miss Cassandra."

"Hey Robert, thanks for coming. This is Spot, he's gonna be coming today."

"Gonna?"

"He will be coming with us."

"I see, now let me help you with the door." Robert opened the door and waited for Spot to get in. Spot just stood there with his mouth open. Giving up on him getting in the car by himself I pushed him climbing into the limo after him.

"Why is dis car so big?"

"Well, my parents have kinda a lot of money, so they got a really big car."

"Oh, so you'se is one of dose hoity-toity rich goil?"

"Kinda…"

"Great."

_Old A.N.Well, that's all of the time that I have right now to write because I hafta baby sit. Well thanks guys for reading!! And go Red Sox!!_

**A.N. I actually think that I was lieing when I said that I had to babysit... wow you should all hate me so much!!  
(**"


	14. Witch With a Capitol B

**It's ohk if you people hate me now. I DESERVE IT!! I am so sorry and if anyone is still reading this… I LOVE YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: I may love, be obsessed, and know the newsies by heart. But I don't own them… (I wish)**

"_Why is dis car so big?"_

"_Well, my parents have kinda a lot of money, so they got a really big car."_

"_Oh, so you'se is one of dose hoity-toity rich goil?"

* * *

___

"_Kinda…"_

"_Great." _

"What's so wrong with rich people?" I asked Spot as Robert started driving.

"Nuttin' other than da fact dat I don' get along wit a lot of hoity-toity goils."

"Well you see Spot. We don't get along anyway so maybe it can be used to our advantage."

"What evah you'se say princess."

"Shut it. Now there are a few things that you can and can't do during my lessons. But first, do you want to watch me or walk around the town?"

"Uhh I came ta watch. An' dat's what I plan ta do."

"Fine. But I warn you, we aren't that good."

"Who's we?"

"Well it won't just be me. I take group lessons. I'm a people person. You'll see."

"Uh huh." Just then Robert slowed down and pulled up next to a small store in the middle of our town. He got out and opened the door for Spot and me to get out the went back into the car and drove away.

"Social much?"

"He knows that I don't like to stick it in the other kid's faces that I have more money than them. So he leaves and let's me call him when I'm done with my lessons."

"Oh. So not everyone in dis town is as rich as you'se?"

"Nah. I have the most money pretty much. That's why the woil… I mean world loves me."

"Hmm…" We walked into the building right up to the reception desk.

"How may I help you?"

"Well I'm here for my lesson today, piano and singing, and I have a guest. May he watch."

"For you, sure, but don't let anyone know that I didn't make you pay."

"Thanks Kay. I'll be sure to tell Daddy." I led Spot up a hallway and into an elevator and clicked the fourth floor button.

"Why does Kay care about you'se Daddy?" Spot looked at me with a clueless look on his face.

"Well, my Daddy helps pay her salary so she just wants a raise."

"Oh, wait so she's jus' a suck up?"

"Yep. This is our floor." Spot and I walked out of the elevator and into an extra large dance looking room. All at once ten girls turned on their heels and ran up to us.

"OHMIGOD YOU'RE HERE! I didn't think you were gonna come."

"Hi girls. I want you to meet my friend…" I looked at Spot know that if I told the girls that his name is Spot they would make fun of me until the end of time. After all, it is kind of a stupidly cute name. Wait I didn't mean cute, I meant evil... oh who am I kidding, CUTE!

"Alex, Alex Conlon."

"Why hello Cassandra."

"Hello, _Ali_. Daddy couldn't buy you a knew outfit. I mean I swear I saw that in _last years_American eagle magazine." I said with my biggest pouty dog face.

"What ever you want to think. Oh and hi Alex. I like your name. Heard better. But I _have_ heard worse." Said Ali, the witch with a capitol B, as looked at me.

"Ali, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. Alex." I sent Spot a look to play along. Good thing he's the king of looks because it he didn't get it, boy would I be screwed.

_I gotta run and this was the un-best stopping point… well I mean I am in big trouble because I was supposed to get off of the computer like one hour ago… I can like hear my mom coming up the stairs… sorry that it's so short I'll get out a longer one soon! oh and if it was sucky... i know this one was written quick and i dont know when i would ever be able to revise it... soo sorry peoples! Go patriots!_

**DUNDUNDUN... will spo..erm Alex pretend to be Kenze's boyyfrann?? or will Ali find out...! find out next week on crackle of tv followed by repeating static**


	15. Sing a Song of Enchantment

**Well since I didn't stick to my word I am posting up at least two chapters today (" hope you like 'em... There will also be four songs listed in this chapter. If you would like to listen to any of them I will have them labled with a link at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer... how many times to I have to tell you that I don't own them... I only own the people you don't recognize.**

"_Hello, _Ali_. Daddy couldn't buy you a knew outfit. I mean I swear I saw that in _last years _American eagle magazine." I said with my biggest pouty dog face._

"_What ever you want to think. Oh and hi Alex. I like your name. Heard better. But I _have _heard worse." Said Ali, the witch with a capitol B, as looked at me._

"_Ali, I would like you to meet my boyfriend. Alex." I sent Spot a look to play along. Good thing he's the king of looks because it he didn't get it, boy would I be screwed._

* * *

"Your boyfriend?" Ali looked dumbfounded.  
"Yeah, you gotta problem with that?" Spot said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Girls! Time to start." Ms. Jenson said trying to stop things from going out of hand.

"Sp...er Alex you just wait here until I'm done." I pointed to a chair for him to sit in and quickly hurried over to my assigned piano.

Today in our class was a test day so I had to make sure not to mess up in front of Spot. We each got an hour to practice then it would be Ali's turn first, then Marrisa's, then Maggie's, and lastly mine.

After the longest hour of my life, Ms. Jenson told us all to stop and to take a seat. I quicky sat in between Alex and Marrisa and looked up at Ali who was stationed at the grand piano in the center of the class.  
Ali quickly started off playing her own version of Pachelbel's "Canon" and was doing an amazing job until the end where she messed up the tempo. I secretly smiled when I heard her loud and clear mess up. Marrisa was next and she performed Nocturne In E Minor Op. 72, No. 1. Just after her performance, Spot leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Wow, that girl is amazing." I nodded back at him, we all knew that Marrisa was the best in the class.  
Next it was Maggie's turn and she performed Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli's version of "La Fille aux cheveux de lin." She messed up more times that Ali but that was expected. She rarely showed up to class anymore because she was to busy hooking up with guys. She was one not to get involved with.

Now it was my turn and my hands would not stop sweating. I was performing Camille Saint-Saëns' The Carnival of the Animals: the Aquarium. It was a very difficult peice but I knew that I had it mastered. Behind Marrisa I was probably the best in the class, saying that I practiced most days when I got home from school. After I finished Spot, being the idiot he is, stood up and whistled. I turned bright red from pure embarasment. I quietly took my seat and quickly zoned out Ms. Jenson's saying how great of a class we had today. I knew that it was a good class, I mean I had mastered Camille Saint-Saëns... not many people can do that.

After we were dismissed I quickly pulled Spot over to the side, got my bag, and sprinted over to the elevator. Once we got in Spot started the questioning.  
"Why didn't yah evah say that you could play like that? Tha's amazin'."  
"Well, I mean I have been playing since I was five. So i guess I'm just trained to."  
"Still, you're good."  
"Thanks Spot, for... everything."  
"Any time doll. So wheah we goin' now?"  
"Uhm. Singing." I said looking up at Spot guiltily. The elevator doors opened and I dragged him into my special sound-proof room. There I waited for Ms. Jenson to usher all of the girls from piano out and for her to arrive.

"Kenze! Sorry that took me so long." I nodded in understanding. "And who's this?"  
"Oh, this is Alex. He is going to be staying with me so I invited him to come out with me today." It was Ms. Jenson's turn to nod now.  
"Well, Great to meet you Alex, I am just going to ask you to please sit over there, and not disturb this lesson."  
"Yes ma'am." Spot said in all politeness.

Ms. Jenson then walked over to her piano and I stood next to her, my paper in hand.  
"Let's warm up then."

--&--

"Ok. Now, let's try out this song. From the top." I looked at Spot nervously and waited for my cue to begin.

"Where ever I go  
Far away and anywhere  
Time after time, you always shine  
Through dark of night, calling after me

And whenever I climb  
Far away and anywhere  
You raise me high, beyond the sky  
Through stormy night, lifting me above

Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus  
Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus  
Venite Spiritu, venite Spirtus

Far away, beyond the sky

Whenever I cry  
Far away and anywhere  
You hear me call when shadows fall  
your light of hope, showing me the way

And Whenever I climb  
Far away and anywhere  
You raise me high, beyond the sky  
Through stormy night, lifting me up high

Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus  
Venite Spiritu et emitte caelitus  
Venite Spiritu, venite Spirtus

Far away, beyond the sky"

"Just brilliant Kenze. Now for your more, uhm, upbeat song." Ms. Jenson said getting an acoustic guitar out. I ruffled through my papers still thoroughly embarrassed that I just had to sing in front of Spot Conlon.  
"Got it." I said as I finally found the right paper. Again, I waited for my cue.

"Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be,  
There's a shadow hanging over me,  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday.

Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm."

"Again, brilliant. Well, your hour is up, time to go."  
"Thank you Ms. Jenson."  
"Any time dear." I picked up all of my papers and walked over to Spot ushering him into the elevator.

"You ah a good singer too, you know that?" I laughed a bit at his comment.  
"Yeah I'm sure, now let's go."

**Wow, I just realized how like extremely cliche my character is so next chapter look forward to some fault!!  
**_here was the line up in songs:  
Pachelbel's Cannon (my version): /watch?v6wpPk8qk3uQ  
Nocturne In E Minor Op. 72, No. 1: /watch?vlIZqvQkcMWI  
La Fille aux cheveux de lin: /watch?vnfQ5hOOLk1o  
The Carnival of the Animals: the Aquarium (with no lyrics) : /watch?vAsD0FDLOKGA  
(with lyrics.. it's kinda cool) : /watch?vAqbJpTdJ6uY_

_Far Away by: Libera (first song sung): /watch?vgvFlGr6ZLIg  
Yesterday by: The Beatles (second song): /watch?v6-n1Ro456nA&featurerelated_


	16. A Look Inside My Head

**See I told you that I would have another one out today! Well, I'm kinda at home like all sick and everything so you guys are soo lucky that I care about you so much! I could totally be reading right now!**

**Disclaimer: yaddayaddayadda. I don't own the newsies**

_"You ah a good singer too, you know that?" I laughed a bit at his comment.  
"Yeah I'm sure, now let's go."_

* * *

I dragged Spot outside and down a block to where the limo was supposed to be stationed, waiting to take me home but when I arrived there was no limo in sight.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I said, my princess brain taking over. "I swear to God..." I started mumbling as I searched in my bag for my cell phone. Oh Robert was going to get it this time!

"Hello Robert," I said ready to bite someones head off.

"Oh," Robert nervously laughed, "Hello Ms. Cassandra."  
"Where are you!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"I'm at the store. I was just picking up some milk..."

"Did I ask for milk Robert? No I didn't. I asked to be picked up right after class and guess what? You aren't here!" I was just abusing my power now and I knew it, but it felt to good to stop.

"I'm sorry Ms. I will be right over."  
"Yes you damn well will be." And with that I snapped my phone shut.

"That was a bit cruel." Spot said looking at me as if I had three heads.

"Yeah. Coming from Mr. Fun." I smirked at Spot, daring him to say more.

--&--

**Race's P.O.V.**

I knew that this would happen. I mean, every time that a girl meets Spot, no matter what her type, she falls all over him. Then they all come running to me or one of the guys for a shoulder to cry on and just when you think that you have a chance for once BAM Jack gets them. It must be a leader thing because I will never understand what these girls find in Spot and Jack. Well, Mush does get a bunch of girls, but he has a good reason to. I mean Jack is one of my best friends but he isn't all that great of a guy. He's a little bit to much into himself and Santa Fe. Yah know, for a second I though, 'hey, maybe since we are in a different time, girls will be different.' So far, they're the same.

I liked Kenze and I knew it; she just had so much to offer. Other than the fact that she was beyond beautiful, she seemed smart enough, good with words, and she's a real charmer. Now she's off with Spot. Jack says that they hate each other but I know better than that. He's just saying that to make m feel better, and even if he's not, I guarantee that she'll end up going out with him. Me and Blink have a bet on it. I said that they would never. This will be the first bet that I have lost in a while.

--&--

**Spot's P.O.V.**

Amazing. That's probably the only way to describe her. I mean, look at her body. Just the way that it moves when she walks makes me want to jump on her right then and there. Then last night when we were in that closet together all I wanted to do was kiss her. I know that Race likes her so I'm trying to back off. I mean all I want is her body. She's just like any other catch. All she's good for is one night of fun. That's all any of them are good for.

--&--

**Kenze's P.O.V.**

He is just what I have always wanted. I mean he has such charmer. And he is so funny, he makes me want to die of laughter whenever he cracks a joke. Then, there's his body. I would die for a man with those muscles, just die. But wait, who am I describing. Race's got the wit, the humor. Spot's got the charm, the body. I guess I'm not sure who to choose. Well, I think I'll take the road more traveled and see where it takes me. Spot... here I come.

**Well it was short but now you are beginning to see some fault in Kenze's attitude and personality. Also you got to look inside each of the main character's heads. Woot!**

**Thanks to...**

**_spotlover  
AnImEfReAk4994  
fanfanatic13  
sarah  
brooklynator.dawn  
_and**  
**_mackenzie From Mass  
_  
****for reviewing!!**


	17. Author's Note

hey guys so I know that I haven't updated in SOOO long. but I recently watched the newsies again and it has been on my mind since then. I recently also got a comment from someone asking me to keep writing so I think I might pick back up again. Pumped for this!


	18. Gettin Physical

**A.N. Hey guys so I'm back! I know that I've said that before but now I'm ferrr surious. My life has changed a lot recently and I've really wanted to put more time into writing. Not until I watched the newsies last week was I motivated to do anything about this rekindled need to write. I really hope that there are some people who still love me/my story out there. It might take me a couple tries to get this all right but here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: ohh I love this part. YEAH I OWN THE NEWSIES! not.**

**

* * *

**

Spot and I quickly got into the car once Robert finally arrived to pick us up. I made quick eye contact with him and gave him a glare he would not want to see again. Once I got in I looked back and saw Spot avoiding eye contact with both Robert and me for reasons I couldn't understand. On the way back to my house no words were said which made for a very awkward silence between Spot and me. I couldn't help but sneak looks at Spot to try to figure out why he was quiet but every time I looked up at him his eyes were glaring down at me. When the car eventually came to a stop and the door magically opened Spot and I climbed out. Being the gentleman Spot is, yeah right, he said thank you to Robert while I walked right past, still upset from him not showing up on time. The two of us walked to the doors and I could instantly tell something was very wrong with Spot. He stood stiffly and walked quickly through the doors and up the stairs, ignoring the calls from the other newsies in the kitchen. Not wanting questions to be asked about Spot when I didn't know the answer I followed suit and swiftly walked upstairs to my room. I quietly opened my door and jumped back a few inches because what I was looking at caught me by such a surprise.

Standing half naked in front of me was the toned and very tan Alex 'Spot' Conlon who looked very surprised to see me in the room with him.

"What ah you'se doin' in heah?" Spot asked me venom on every word.

"This is my room and I'm tired from today's events. I came up for a nap." I said, my nose in the air to show him who was boss.

"Yeah yellin' at some helpless guy must be pretty tire'n." He said, still glaring down at me.

"I told him strictly to be where he was supposed to be and at what time. It is his job, his duty, to be there."

"Yeah but dere was no need to yell at da poah man!" Spot said, tone raising with every syllable.

"Yes. There. Was. He works for ME Spot Conlon. And when I want something done in a certain way it WILL be done!" I was practically shouting in Spot's face at this point. He took a few steps closer so I could almost feel the heat radiating off his body, see the sparkle of the sweat that was barely glistening on his chest. You could tell it was over 90 degrees from how wet his hair was getting from being under his cap all day.

"You'se ah such a hoity toity princess. Jus' cause yo daddy got money doesn't mean you'se rule da woild." With that I slapped his chest.

"He. Is. Not. My. Dad!" I exclaimed a punch following every word.

"You'se hit me one moah time an' i sweah to heaven above I will..."

"You'll do what? Hit me back? Gonna go so low to hit a girl?" Challenge was dripping off my every word. After two seconds that felt like two years I flinched towards his chest to hit him. He quickly reached out to get me but I ran back towards the bed. He chased me around the room while I ran away, half screaming, half laughing. He finally chased me into the closet where I tripped over the p.j.s I had been wearing the night before. He quickly fell on top of me making his lips come crashing down onto mine. At first the sensation was strange, not a kiss but a mistake. Then it changed, everything changed. The pressure on my lips lightened as Spot pulled his body off of mine slightly and started kissing me, for real. The butterflies that I felt in my stomach last night when Race touched my hand were back but more intense than ever. The kiss only deepened and soon my hands were all over Spot's wonderfully carved body while his hands softly caressed my hair. I was in heaven and Spot knew it.

**Spot's P.o.V.**  
I was so angry at her, how could this have happened? Once second we are yelling at each other because she's just a stupid princess bitch and won't admit it and the next we're on the floor and I'm kissing her up. Her hands felt so good on my body though. Her hair so soft, lips so experienced but not used up. I didn't know what to feel. Should I feel good cause I got another chick to lay? Should I feel bad for taking Race's girl? Or should I be excited because I finally found a challenge, a girl that wouldn't give it up quickly? Wait, I don't like her! No not her. She's just another random girl that can be replaced anytime. So what she's pretty as a princess, she practically is a princess. She probably wants the same thing from you Spot, sex, then she'll go off with Race after I leave her and they'll get married and be happy forever. Yeah, that's what I want. I don't want anything real. Not after Lucy. Nah. Nobody will ever have the power to hurt me like she did. Never.

**I know it's wicked short but I will be updating a lot this week and hopefully finishing this story up really soon. I have a lot of free time on my hands before school so I should update quickly! Everyone has full rights to yell at me if i don't!**


End file.
